Doof's New Pet: Part II
Summary NOTE: This is the last hour. We cut to Doof in his apartment. He decides one evil cat is not enough - he wants more cats. Now we cute to the Gretchen leading the Fireside Girls (except Adyson and Isabella) to the swamp where Adyson is lost. Then cut to Django getting a goal in soccer and winning the soccer game. He walks back to Phineas and Ferb's house. Cut to Ferb and Vanessa in a geology meeting. They are at the rock climbing wall and Ferb whispers "You realize these are not real rocks." Vannesa replies "Yeah." Cut back to the Perr house. Joey decides the family meal (spaghetti) and tells his father to make it. His father says "Sorry, I need to take a trip to the grocery store. Why not hang out with Adyson?" Joey says "Sure!" Angel says "Can I hang out with Django?" Joey and Angel's father says "Sure. Now don't go over the tulips." Cut back to Doof's bedroom. Doof and his kitten are drawing plans for the "Cat-inator." They hear a crash and see Perry out of his cage. Doof says "Perry, I'm not even doing anything evil. I don't have Shrinkspheria. I lost my MM remote. I'm just working with a blueprint." Perry walks out. Cut to Adyson in the swamp. Adyson is still walking through it. She decides to take a right turn and keep repeating between right and left. Cut to Joey Perr, the Fireside Girls, and Adyson all running (Adyson)/biking (Other Fireside Girls)/roller-blading (Joey) in splitscreen, with a snippet of "My Chariot" playing. Cut to the geology meeting. Vanessa is taking notes when the lead geologist leaves, revealing Love Handel playing "My Chariot." When Love Handel sees Joey Perr roller-blading they stop singing "My Chariot" and go to a stage saying "Great, we were 30 feet away from the stop for the rock marathon. Bobby, are you sure you got the address correct?." Meanwhile, Isabella realizes Adyson is in trouble and takes a horse and runs. When Isabella leaves Phineas quickly gets on another horse to follow after her, leaving Django and Irving by themselves. They just shrug but Ferb comes in. Realizing his brother is not at the house, he runs out. Django says that business probably would've been better with Ferb. Meanwhile Doof is building the Cat-inator and Perry is sleeping in Doof's bed. Doof decides to build a Perry-trap-inator and his kitten gives him the parts and writes, quite sloppily, "I will work on the Cat-inator while you work on the Perry-Trap-Inator." In the swamp, Adyson has to climb up a small, steep hill a mile away from Phineas's house. The Fireside Girls arrive at the swamp. Katie breaks the fourth wall by saying "I cannot believe it's not night yet." Lawrence and Linda arrive at the chess set convention and set up their stand. Joey arrives after 2 minutes, humming "Tommorow is This Morning Again" and jumping off his scooter. He realizes Adyson's Fireside Girl outfit on a fence, and starts running off into the swamp. Doof finishes his Cat-inator and sets the dial to "Munchkin" and hits "Fire" he gets a cat and remakes his "Make-Up-Your-Mid-Inator" when he realizes he never finished Shrinkspheria. He orders each cat to choose a Inator and they do. When Perry wakes up, he gets trapped by the Perry-Trap-Inator. Perry calls O.W.C.A to send other agents. O.W.C.A does it but all the other agents are fighting. Agent D (Dog) gets finished and runs to D.E.I. Doof realizes that and fixes his "Perry-Trap-Inator" into an "Agent-Trap-Inator" and he decides to fire his Cat-inator. Doof decides to get the meeting room for a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N party. The dog agent crashes through the door with the cat agent but they get trapped. Doof hires Vanessa to get a chariot to hire Ferb to make his room extra-dimensional. When Vanessa questions how Ferb won't see Perry's agent job he says "He can see and get shot with a inator or he can just do it in the walls." The chicken, bear, and frog agents all come in but get trapped. But Vanessa runs off anyways. Jeremy and Candace are still on a date, the chess tournament being cancelled because of evil villans. Proffeser Poofensplotz decides to join the party (as Doof revised his message to "All evil villans, we're having a party at my house!) Pinky comes in to Doof's house (which was expanded already by long distance-spacing) And Ferb is now riding on a chariot with Vanessa. Adyson takes a wrong turn but the other Fireside Girls are already coming. Ginger remarks about how there is not a "How to Escape Quicksand" part of the Fireside Girl's manual. Doof gets an extra 2 stories with the long-distance spacing (using holograms and portals) and traps all the agents. He is working on lots of inators, including mass-producing his Mind-Controllers. Cats and agents and villains are flowing in and out of the door. Bands being selected. Food chains being robbed. Chaos is happening around D.E.I. Everyone is in the swamp now, and Adyson is having a harder time going to Phineas's house. The zoo is shut down because of the late time. Everyone sleeps. Django and Irving count the money, which totals to 60.78$. The Next Day, 9:15 AM Adyson gets up and retraces her steps to where she took a wrong turn. The party starts up again. The agents struggle to break out. A few do, but are re-trapped soon. The evil villans are working on projects. Django and Irving get their first customers. Linda and Lawrence set up their stands. Candace and Jeremy get up in the hotel and watch TV early. Everyone in the swamp gets up. The people in who were in the swamp last run up front, to form a big group. Adyson takes the correct turn to Phineas's house. Baljeet gets up and decides to fly back. Mishti and Wendy are both having a all-day disco party for Baljeet's arrival. Ginger remembers this and runs back out of the swamp, gets on her bike, and pedals back to D.E.I to the disco room on the main floor. Isabella just shrugs at her leaving. Cats are flowing all around town. Django says they are now making 10$ an hour. The group is all moving fast in Adyson's direction. Buford is running back to his house when he realizes he spent 1 day to much practicing bullying. Chaos is now flowing around all of Danville. Perry chatters and the agents nod, having understood his plan. Perry gets his slingshot, shoots the Agent-Trap-Inator and he chatters again. The agents get out of the traps but Dennis the Rabbit is at the party. Dennis doesn't notice. Adyson has to climb up a rocky cliff. She does it, but hangs off. 12:13 PM Adyson is hanging from the cliff and swinging. She calls out help but the gang caught up. Isabella gets out some rope and hooks. Adyson says to hurry up. Isabella puts the rope on, and pins it to the ground. She attaches hand-holds next to the rope and Adyson gets down safely. 10 feet away from them is a trail sign. Adyson wonders why she didn't see that. They take the trail and get up safely. It is a fourth of a mile to the zoo. They decide to run. The sidewalk slowly emerges and they run on it. Adyson is still secretly angry about how Isabella didn't save her when the alarm sounded first. 6:30 PM Everyone battles. Dennis the Bunny accidentally gets caught and mauled by a cat. He jumps off and gets minor injuries. The villains parachute off the balcony and the inators get stored in "Doofenshmirtz's Not Destroyed Invention Storage." The cats now live safely in "Doofenshmirtz's Cat Storage Room" and Doofenshmirtz can now open up the other levels whenever he wants. 9:30 PM Baljeet arrives. Django and Irving fall asleep after counting 303.76$. Baljeet and the gang have a party. 10:17 PM Everyone goes to Phineas's house for a sleepover. Angel arrives at the gate and hugs Django. Django blushes and hugs her back. Transcript Will be done after Part I transcript. =